Fighting Beside My Heros SMRPG
by LaCorpse
Summary: A cross over into the real world, the gang must reunite to save the human world. Along the way a big fan has a run in finding it hard to believe for herself.
1. That morning

"This is a live broadcast from eastern downtown. Behind me, you can see what looks like a large... bottomless pipe erupted from the middle of the four way intersection of 1st and Main. As of right now, there is no known explaination as to why this has ccurred, but we assure you, Channel 4 news will stay on this." The broadcast was live on the television screen as the news reporter turned to look at the massive green pipe that had came up from the ground. The road was ruined, and there were lots of authorities on the scene, lining the outside of the pipe, that didn't seem to connect to the sewers at all. "Okay, I want this entire area blocked off. No traffic should flow through here, until we figure out what this is and get rid of it." One f the policemen spoke, obviously the head of the authorities stationed at this phenomenon.

Delilah was preparing for her day of school. So boring ... It was such a dread. The girl groaned out under her covers them tossed them off her. She sighed out and sat up. She streatched her arms above her head. She slept in a white camisole and a pair of white bloomer shorts. She headed to the bathroom, taking her morning shower, brushing her teeth, and all that good stuff. She walked out of the steamy bathroom in her towel. She headed to her room getting dress in her uniform for school. As she headed down stairs she walked into the living room. Her parents watching the news. As she looked at as well her mom spoke. "Schools been cancels dear. They've shut down all the main roads." Delilah smiled with victory and relief. As she looked at the TV she couldnt help but get a reminder from what she saw... looking awfully familiar... "Whats going on?"

Slowly, someone, or something was climbing out of the pipe. First, a set of hands gripped the edge of the pipe, before someone started to pull themselves out of it. He had suave, groomed black hair that was slicked back just a bit, and a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looked relatively normal, to be honest, pulling himself out of it completely before standing on the rim of the pipe, looking out towards the people that were all watching him. "Huh. Must be the first one across." The person said as the authorities approached him, but could not reach him of course, since the pipe was at least 20 feet out of the ground. "A man has come out of the seemingly bottomless pipe! See if you can get a close up of his face." And with that, the camera panned to the man, who looked at the camera closely. Holding his hand out towards one side, a long, black axe started to form from a black mist into his grip.

"Wow! Whos that guy?" Delilah sat down as her family watched closely. The camera zooming in the man. "This is so crazy! Whats going on?" It was so exciting yet a bit scary at the same time. is this really happening? She wasnt sure weather to be scared or intrigued really. She pulled out her phone, with a 1 up mushroom phone charm hanging from it, feeling it vibrate. Her friends sending messages about what they were seeing too. _'Are you seeing this too? Crazy right? OMG Lylah are you watching the news? Is this guy for real?' _her phone blown up with questions of the news.

"Sir, put the weapon down!" The authorities immediately drew their guns on the person when they saw him form that weapon of his out of the eerie black mist. Black, as the man was called, had whistled slightly in awe, seeing that they were ready to use their inferior weaponry to shoot him. "Whaaat a party." Shifting his black sun glass shades with his free hand, he stepped over the edge, but before he could take a tumble, his body had vanished in a burst of speed. Some. who weren't exactly focused on him, could see he just moved very fast out of their peripheral. His form appeared again sliding towards the cameraman until he came to a gradual stop, since the momentum had to pass. "This is a camera right? Hello~.. Rangers, if you're watching this, I already made it. But you're probably being slowpokes..."

Delilah's sea foam jewely green eyes locked onto her television screen. She looked at the man staring back into her television screen. Her parents watched as well as they stayed quiet. There was a moment of fear and tension as he spoke into her our television. Her phone went silent as it was clear millions watched with. Rangers? What did he mean by that...?


	2. Who Are You?

The people inside would notice someone standing at their window, gazing inside at the t.v. that was visible from the window. It was a man, his body mostly hidden by a bluish cloak, a matching blue, long hat resting on his head. His sharp eyes glared through the window at the T.V. as he huffed quietly. "Axem Black should be dead. I was there when we iced him.." Geno said under his breath as he watched the news program. Unfortunately, in this strange world, he didn't know where that location was. After a bit of hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked on the window to get their attention.

The girl jumped slightly from being knocked out of her deep attention on her TV. The young girl and her parents both looking over to the window. Her dad walked to the window opening it. The mom and the girl still sitting on the couch acrossed from the window. The dad spoke. "Um... can I help..?" He wasnt sure if maybe he was someone like a neighbor curious about this whole crazy scene going on or still some weirdo with that get up. Delilah watched them though. Her green eyes looked at the man curiously. Why did he look so familar too... what is this? This weirdo people today. That hat and that cap though...

"I need you to take me to that location." Geno said as he pointed at the TV behind the man. If Axem Black was back, then he simply needed to kill him again. From what he could hear, even through the glass, Axem Black hadn't found his partners yet, so it was the perfect time to take him on, since he had no help either. And he had a feeling that Mario wasn't going to just show up out of nowhere either, even though he did live in this world. "It's absolutely urgent that I get there."

Delilahs dad looked to him then shook his head. "Er... sorry but all the roads are closed. I cant take you over there." Delilah watched him. He wanted to go? She wanted to go too but.. the roads were all closed... Hm.. well roads arent the only way of travel right? Delilah slipped out of couch and ran back up stairs. The girl would open her own window. Luckly a large tree grew near her window. Delilah grabbed her back pack,emptying it of school work, and putting a few things in it. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. Usually she wore them when she needed them most like school or such. She looked over to her soft ball bat sitting agaisnt the wall in her room. She thought for a moment then slipped it in her pack. The handle of it poking out.

She opened her window and began her decent. She would climb downt he tree in her backyard. When she got to her feet, she brushed off her uniform skirt straightening it out. Delilah snuck to the front staying under the windowuntil she made it out front. Her dad mustve closed the the window already but she still seen that man standing there. "Uh.. Hello?~ youre trying to get over to the main high way right?

Geno took this moment to look the girl over that approached him. He was a little on guard, since he didn't interact with the natives here often, but she didn't look like the type that would be hostile. Even if she was, he doubted that she'd be able to hurt him very much. And though he may have looked familiar to her, the feeling was not mutual, as he was certain he had never seen this girl. "Yeah, I need to get there before he decides to hurt someone. Which won't take long." The thing on his mind the most was the fact that Axem Black was dead. So he was either dealing with a machine-made, or something else. He'd only get the answer if he confronted him.

She nodded to him. Her sea foam green eyes looked to him from under her pale blonde, blunt, bangs. "I can show you a way through the woods. If we hurry we can make it there in a good amount of time." She would motion him to follow as she made her way down her side walk, headed off her property.

"Good. But tell me..." Geno said as he started to walk along behind her before his pace began to pick up to a jog. He had looked at her out the corner of his peripheral with his soulless eyes, though he was inside of a human's body. There was one thing he wanted to know. He figured he could get the introductions out of the way now, to save time later. "Who are ya anyway...?" Geno asked as he ran with his arms at his sides, as to not flail his cloak around if he were to run naturally.

She looked to him as well. "I... actually wanted to ask you the same thing.." she looked ahead again. "My name is Delilah Adale. When I saw you, you looked familiar.. you looked like someone I'd seen before but... It kind of feels like at the same time we never met ever." She felt so stupid if she might've made things awkward.

"Heh, you're a weird one, I can tell already." Geno responded with a small smirk as he looked ahead once again to watch where he was going. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. My name is..." And though his mouth was moving, she'd find her hearing being deafened by a soft ringing noise. Whatever he said, could not be interpreted by the human mind. But soon, his voice would become clear once again. "But old pals of mine call me Geno. It's a nickname that's really grown on me. Nice to meet cha.."

She stopped running when that crazy sound popped into her head. She placed a hand on her head, running her fingers into her soft long blonde hair. "What was..." She looked to the ground in a deep sudden thought. The the hell... She shook her head then looked back up to him. "Did you say Geno..? Like ... uh.. er super mario...?" She blushed to be comparing a video game at a time like this. "Is this a joke or something...? I'll admit your cosplays pretty good."

Noticing that she stopped, his brows furrowed and he slowly came to a complete stop, since she had stopped. "What's the problem." He said sharply, not even like he was asking at all. Hearing 'Super Mario', he had quirked a brow slowly. He knew a Mario, but he surely was not Super Mario. "What? Cosplay? What are you.. no, you see, this is a vessel." He said, looking down at himself with a bit of a frown. A doll would be too small to make a difference in this world, though he had definitely considered it. "I'm using the body of this man until I can stop this nonsense. I'm making sure to take good care of him. This ain't no cosplay, Delilah."


End file.
